Subaru Imai
Subaru Imai (今井 昴 Imai Subaru) is a high school student in Gakuen Alice and a Special Star student. Subaru is the older brother of Hotaru Imai. He, like Shūichi Sakurano and Shizune Yamanouchi, decide to become student teachers. Subaru is voiced by Tokuyoshi Kawashima in the anime. Appearance and Personality He has short black hair with bangs that cover his eyes and cut on his right side. He wears glasses and has the same purple eyes as Hotaru. He was usually seen in his High School uniform and in current chapters, wearing the summer uniform. In the Final Arc, he wore the winter uniform. Since he is Hotaru's older brother, his looks and attitude is very similar to Hotaru's. Even though he acts cool in front of Hotaru, he truly cares for her. He is normally cold and he doesn't hesitate to throw insults at Hotaru, though he has a soft spot for Mikan. When he was small, he always quarrelled with Sakurano and had a cheerful personality. However, after the death of Izumi Yukihira, his personality changed to his cold personality in order to protect his family from the academy. Story Past When he and Shūichi Sakurano were children they would often get into fights. Yuka Azumi was their senpai, which is why they care for Mikan so much. In one of the flashback chapters, Subaru and Sakurano tried to give Yuka their alice stones and Yuka refused at first, but accepted which caused another problem with who would give Yuka their alice stone first. In a special omake chapter, Sakurano and Subaru are punished to cleaning the throw up bins, because of their fighting. One of the bins escaped near the Hana Hime Den and Subaru goes and gets it. While there, the "rumored monster" grabs his ankle and affects him with an illness. Subaru was put in the hospital with not much hope to live which made Sakurano feel really guilty. It even caused him to fail his test on purpose so Subaru could also have a chance at the honor student award. Subaru however was able to recover thanks to his heal alice. In Chapter 132 it is revealed that the aftermath of helping Yuka escape and defending that Yuki was killed, caused Sakurano and Subaru to have heavy consequences on both of them. Contact with their families was forbidden and they were threatened that another act of trouble would cause their families to be punished. Subaru was warned that his little sister, Hotaru will receive unfair punishment if she comes to the academy, for just being related to him. All this caused Subaru and Sakurano to pretend not to care about their families to protect them. Alice Festival Arc He first appears when Mikan falls over and he heals her. Later he is seen healing all who got injured when an acident happens at the telekinesis drop. Subaru who then transfers some of the pain to the person in charge of the ride, telling him to find out what happened so it does not happen again. However, In the anime Hotaru's ride went out of control, because the rider tried to use his alice. This then caused Mikan to get injured and Subaru healed her. Subaru then uses his pain alice on the rider's brother. Subaru then walks away and meets with Hotaru who is reveled to be to be his little sister. He then leaves and talks with Hotaru about their parents. Mikan who is hiding said that Hotaru never said she had a brother. Z Arc When Hotaru becomes ill from protecting Mikan from a bullet that had a poison in it he was put in charge of stopping the spread of the poison. He knows that it is hopeless for Hotaru to get better and tells this to Mikan that there is nothing she can do. When Mikan comes back from Z bringing him the antidote he tells Hotaru that this is from a friend and that everyone spent a lot effort to get it. Christmas Dance Arc He reunites with Hotaru and is dancing with her in the Christmas Dance, but they both were trying to step on each others feet. Both Subaru and Hotaru have admirers that they hide from using ugly looking masks. Hana Hime Arc When Mikan becomes hurt from Persona's alice, Tsubasa suggests getting him to help her because he was once attacked by Persona's alice and survived. Although he doesn't want to, because of Hotaru's persuation and blackmailing, he tries to do as much as he can. However, when Mikan starts healing herself using her stealing alice, he immediately recognizes it as Yuka's alice. Later, when Mikan asks about what happened while she was unconscious, Subaru states that Mikan must be very special to Hotaru if she depended on her older brother to help her. He also requests that the secret files regarding himself (which Hotaru used to blackmail him) are handed over. Valentines Day Hotaru gave him chocolates and froze from her offer. His friend Sakurano was amused from this and told him to take it for all he has done for her. Sports Festival Arc In the Sports Festival's Obstacle Race, he claimed that he would tend the wounds of his teammates for the sake of the Red Team's victory. During the Borrowing Race, he became the Red Team's representatve but lost in the race because he froze when his command was to borrow 'cute sister you love'. At that time, he was shaken as he felt Hotaru was shadowing him and turned 45 degrees to look at her. Summer Swimming Day Subaru was in charge of teaching Hotaru how to swim but he was unsuccessful. Subaru become frightened when Hotaru suddenly disappeared from the water and thought she was drowning. He goes in the water to look for her, but she is safe at the other side of the pool; she used a muscle growth star, another one of her creations, and told him to keep it a secret. They talk about Subaru and their parents and how he does care. High School Divison Arc Hotaru and Subaru have a talk that he feels sad that he could not have spent more time with her before she leaves and when she comes back they will be like real siblings. When the group returns from time traveling they find Subaru, the HSP (high school principal), and Sakurano missing and that the room is a mess. Hayami states that the ESP may be the cause. Subaru then is seen by Mikan's captured friends under Luna's control. He is seen again in Chapter 132 with the Fuukitai, against Mikan's group. Subaru is healing the injured Fuukitai members and is unresponsive. Mikan tries to steal Luna's alice stone from Subaru, to release him from Luna's control, but before Mikan can, Subaru inflicts her with his Pain Alice. Luckily, She escapes from the help of Jinno. Hotaru tells Mikan to go, saying she wants him back. In Chapter 133, Subaru continues to heal the Fukitai memebers and is beginning to destroy himself from overusing his alice. Desperate to save her brother, Hotaru rushes to Subaru, telling him to stop using his alice. Subaru, unable to hurt his only beloved sister, uses his Heal Alice instead of his Pain Alice (which he should've used under the manipulation of Luna's alice). He tells Hotaru to run, but she doesn't. She begs Subaru to not worry about healing her, worried that Subaru would be destroyed, and begins to cry. But he continues to heal her (while fighting against Luna's Soul Sucking Alice), trying to protect the most important thing to him, Hotaru. Subaru then passes out. Hotaru, not knowingly, uses the Steal Alice from the stone inserted in her by Mikan to steal Luna's alice from Subaru. Subaru then regains his consciousness and asks Hotaru why she is crying. Hotaru thanks Mikan in her mind for the Steal Alice, and relies that it's a secret. Current Arc He is seen going to Yuka's funeral. Both Sakurano and Subaru are still in the student council under the HSP's orders, so they can keep an eye on Goshima; the spy of the ESP. Subaru is in charge of caring for Nobara Ibaragi who is suffering from the effects of Persona's alice. He was unable to attend the Christmas Ball, because of this. He did receive a card from his sister, which according to Sakurano made him happy. In chapter 155, Nobara's condition took a turn for the worse, and Subaru and Sakurano rush to save her, but no avail when her heart stops. Like Sakurano, he is shocked to see that Mikan has escaped and begins using her Stealing Alice to save Nobara. Although worried that the ESP has cause to capture her, Subaru and Sakurano reluctantly let her help Nobara. Subaru even gives Mikan his Healing Alice stone. They also agree to help Mikan fight against the ESP's men. After Luna defeats the ESP, Subaru is among the students and teachers who discover that Natsume has died from blood loss and exhaustion from overusing his Alice in his battle with the ESP. Subaru tries to heal him with the aid of Tono, but they fail. Hotaru pleads with Nodacchi to save Natsume so that Mikan will not break down. Unwilling to see Mikan sad, Subaru goes with Hotaru and Nodacchi to the past to find a way to save Natsume, taking the boy with them. They arrive at the moment when Natsume stopped breathing, and Hotaru asks Subaru to heal him. Although Nodacchi repeatedly forbids them from changing the past or else they will be lost or forgotten, Subaru heals the past Natsume, saving him just in time. They then switch the two; taking the live one with them to the future. Alice Subaru has the Heal Alice that he can use to heal others when they are in pain. His Heal Alice also can heal himself when he himself is hurt, for example, he saved himself from Persona's alice when he was a child. Subaru's second alice is the Pain Alice which enables him to transfer pain that he has stored in his body into others. File:Subaru Imai - heal alice.jpg|Subaru using his Heal Alice to heal Mikan Sakura. File:Subarupainalice.jpg|Subaru's Pain Alice. Relationships Hotaru Imai Main article: Hotaru Imai Hotaru is Subaru's naughty younger sister in age gap of 7 years. They fight almost every time they see each other, and usually in funny way. Although they seems 'love' to fight with each other, it was undeniable that Subaru loves Hotaru so much. This was proved when he was unable to hurt her while in the possession of Soul-Sucking Alice. Another proof that shows Subaru really care for his younger sister was during the Chirstmas Party in Final Arc, where he send a card to Hotaru through Sakurano, and revealed in that card that he wanted to see her. They have a lot in common in personality as both are rather serious characters, but deep down they really care about their friends. Another common trait is that both have a love for seafood and have admirers who they ignore. Shuuichi Sakurano Main article: Shuuichi Sakurano He is Subaru's childhood friend, since they both met when they enrolled in elemetary school under Izumi's supervision. They always quarrel and fight with each other, causing Jinno to punish them. However, they faced a terrible treatment from the academy for the aftermath of helping Yuka escape and defending that Izumi was killed, caused Sakurano and Subaru to have heavy consequences on both of them. It appeared that both of them had sworn to each other that they would live throughout the academy by forgetting their families. This was due to the harsh treatment they received from the academy and also due to the fact that the academy knew Hotaru was born during his childhood, possibly when he and Sakurano were 7 years old. Kazumi Yukihira Main article: Kazumi Yukihira He was the principal of High School Division and Izumi Yukihira's elder brother, which made him as Mikan Sakura's uncle. He was the one who gave Sakurano and Subaru the Special Star ranking, and both of them followed him since they also shared the same aims with him. It also due to the fact that Subaru and Sakurano were his late brother's former students, thus taking them under his wing when they entering high school. Gallery Subaru Imai's Gallery Trivia *In Chapter 77, it was shown that Subaru, Sakurano and Shizune Yamanouchi were chosen to become an education trainee in Mikan's class. The three of them were called by Mikan and even Akira Tonouchi as "that banana." *In Chapter 77, Subaru and Hotaru seem to mock each other, as they both kept on asking questions that made everyone felt uncomfortable; both Narumi and Sakurano apologized each other for their Imais' behaviour. *In the anime, Subaru was shown more than Sakurano and Shizune. *When he and Sakurano were small children, both of them always fought with each other. However, both of them were attached to Izumi Yukihira and Yuka Azumi. *In Chapter 132, it is revealed that Hii-sama and Kazumi Yukihira were the ones who gave both Subaru Imai and Shūichi Sakurano the Triple Star and Special Star ranking, after they both graduated from Elementary School Division and during Middle School Division. *Izumi's death had give big impact to many people, including Subaru Imai. His death had caused him and Sakurano being prohibited from having in contact with their families, since they defended Izumi and Yuka. His death is also one of the reasons why Kazumi, Yuka, Jinno, Narumi, Sakurano, and Subaru tries to get Mikan out from the academy. *Subaru is one year older than Sakurano, and his height and weight are more than Sakurano. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Holder Category:Healing Alice Category:Pain Alice Category:Senior High Category:Student Category:Specialist Training